Heeere's Greg!
by accioamber
Summary: House,M.D.The Shining crossover. What happens when the staff of PPTH go to stay at the Overlook for the winter? Houron. I don't own House or anything from The Shining. R&R please! Kinda weird I know.
1. I've Got A New Job!

**Disclaimer: I just want to make this disclaimer completely clear. Alright, I'll separate it, ok?**

**HOUSE: I don't own House, M.D. Or any of its characters. That's David Shore's privilege. Lucky. **

"**The Shining": I don't own any of the characters (I.E., Stuart Ullman, Dick Hallorann, Lloyd, Charles/Delbert Grady), situations(I.E., The Overlook Hotel, Giant hedge maze, REDRUM, the bar, the slaying of the little girls/anyone else) or anything. Stanley Kubrick made the film, and Stephen King wrote the book. I'm just shoving House into the film situations, which, if it hasn't been made completely clear, I don't own. What can I say, I'm paranoid. And I don't want to be sued.**

I just thought this would be an interesting story, because House is my favorite show and The Shining is currently my favorite movie, and I'm working on the novel. Contains disturbing murderness. Don't read if you don't like that stuff. Oh yes, and I also don't own part of the title. "Heeere's Johnny!" was yelled in the movie if you don't remember. R&R! And my breaks will be Househousehouse. Thanks for baring with me with the large long disclaimer. This is meant to be a sort of…not parody, but not serious. Because when would any of this ever happen???? **I'll go with SPOLERS from all seasons of House, and MAJOR SPOILERS from The Shining. Like the whole movie basically. **

How about a little background on "The Shining" for those of you who haven't seen it/read it, hmm? The Shining is about a man who gets a job to be the caretaker of a huge hotel over the winter and brings his wife and son up there with him. They're the only ones in the hotel, and as the winter goes on, he starts to like, lose it. OK, now, here we go. I apologize for all this crap.

**Househousehouse**

Gregory House limped into the huge Overlook Hotel in Denver, Colorado. People were bustling about all over, and everything was busy. A man with kindly blue eyes and blond hair walked over to him and said, "Gregory House? My name is Stuart Ullman, I'm the manager of The Overlook." Ullman stuck his hand out to be shaken.

"Yes, I'm House." He regarded Ullman's hand with a distaste that he picked up on. The hand was put down limply at his side, and House's lips turned faintly up at the corners.

"Well, um," Ullman cleared his throat uncomfortably, "why don't we go and talk in my office. It's just through here. Come on." He strode off and House moved as fast as he could. "Take a seat here, please." He gestured at the seats across from his desk. House flopped down and started passing his cane back and forth between his hands.

"So, why are you interested in this job?" Ullman, asked, smiling cordially, well, as cordially as he could.

"Because I'm tired of working at the hospital. And basically of the people I work with. They're completely annoying. I'm sure you know what it's like to work with people who are complete morons." He smiled a condescending suck up smile at Ullman, who smiled back.

"Oh, well, I don't know about that. I have a wonderful staff working under me here at the Overlook. Well, I'm afraid that I have a concern or two to voice, if you don't mind."

House nodded. "Go on."

"Now, the job isn't very, well, physically hard, but you seem to have a handicap." House stiffened and nodded. "I'm not sure you'd be able to do everything."

"You won't mind my asking what the job entails? Probably should've gotten that out in the open in the beginning."

Ullman took a deep breath. "Well, heating the hotel and different repairs that might come up."

"So, your concerns are that I can't turn up the heat and hold a hammer and nails? Is that what you're saying?"

"Now, I'm not saying that…"

"Yes, you basically are. My leg hurts, not my arms and/or hands. I wouldn't worry about all that, Ullman. I'd be fine."

"OK, then. Look, I'll be perfectly frank with you, Dr. House. Not many people applied for this job, mainly because of the situation. Being up here all winter by yourself… I'm sure it gets maddening. No human contact. And even if you have human contact… let's just say that it gets hard."

"There's something you're not telling me." He'd used his normal House wit and figured out that Ullman was avoiding telling him something that was wrong, or something that had been wrong. "What aren't you telling me about this hotel?"

"Nothing. It's…not relevant."

"But there is something you're not telling me. What? I'm a guy who likes to know everything."

"I can tell…" Ullman said in a frustrated voice. He didn't much care for House. "OK, a long time ago, about 30, 35 years ago, we had a guy up here. Who went a little nuts. He had his wife and his two daughters up here. He killed them with an ax. He killed them and himself. The reason I didn't tell you was because it wasn't relevant to your situation. You'll be up here by yourself."

"Wait, I got the job?" House asked, partially ignoring the story.

"Well, you seem like you've got the right attitude to be up here all winter. You don't seem to like people. So being alone seems like it would be ok for a person like you. Yes, you've got the job." Ullman plastered a fake I-really-don't-like-you-but-I'm-your-employer-and-I-have-to-smile smile on and stuck his hand out again.

House actually shook it this time.

"You'll be needed back here in about a month. Our season goes from October 30th -May 1st. Thank you very much, Dr. House."

"Thank you, Ullman." He grabbed his cane and walked out, leaving a bewildered Stuart Ullman behind him.

"What have I just done?" he asked himself softly, and shook his head. No, Gregory House would be perfect. He was cold, uncaring, and distant. He could be by himself for 6 months. Actually, Greg House could be by himself for a year, probably.

**Househousehouse**

"House, you can't just go off and leave the hospital for almost 7 months! What makes you think your job will be here for you once you get back?!" Cuddy raged.

"You love me too much." He gave Cuddy his puppy dog eyes look and smiled.

"No, I don't! You go up to that hotel for the winter, don't expect your job to be here for you once you get back! They better be paying you damn good money. Enough for the rest of your life!"

He turned and walked out of Cuddy's office, smiling. His job would be there. He was sure of it. Because he'd just hatched a master plan.

**Househousehouse**

"I WANNA GO!" Cameron squealed. A winter alone with House…who knew what could happen?

"You're not going!" he fake-yelled at her. _All part of my plan_, he thought. "Don't you care about the patients? What would happen to the dying ones without you to sob over them?"

"House, we want to go, too!" the other kids said. Chase and Foreman looked excited.

"Ever since my dad…House, I want a change of scenery! Pleaseeee…" Chase begged.

"I just want to go skiing," Foreman said. "Those beautiful Colorado mountains…"

"OOH, I never thought about that!" Chase said.

"Shut up, rich boy!" House yelled, smiling inside. "Fine, you can all go, but you have to promise to stay out of my way. And there's no excuse for you not to. It's a huge hotel."

"I know. It's gigantic. I've just pulled up the website!" Cameron squealed again.

"If you don't stop squealing…! I swear, dogs all over the US are howling!" he growled at Cameron. He was slightly excited to spend the winter with Cameron. His attraction for her had never really gone away. It was still there, deep inside of him.

**househousehouse **

Ah ha. Phase One: The Ducklings, had been completed. House knew that if he got Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Wilson to go with him, then Cuddy couldn't fire all of them. That meant his job(and, okay, all of theirs,) would still be there when they got back in early May. Now all he had to do was implement Phase Two: Wilson.

**Househousehouse**

Getting Wilson to go turned out to be extremely easy, as he'd predicted. All House had to say was, "I took a job managing The Overlook Hotel in Denver for the winter. The kids are going. Want to come with?" He'd jumped at the chance to keep something as large as a hotel clean all winter. Not to mention cooking in the hotel's large kitchen… Now all they had to do was tell Cuddy.

**househousehouse **

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" She sneered at House angrily. "Pulling a stupid stunt like this…well guess, what? If all of them are going," she gestured at all of the hopeful little puppies behind House, "Then I am _so_ there, too."

**Househousehouse**

A/N: What did you think? I know, I know, it's kind of weird. R&R please! Next chapter: Arriving at The Overlook. Also, let me know if you've already seen this movie. It's a keeper. If you haven't, you must. :) R&R.


	2. Welcome, One And All

Disclaimer: Ditto. They're still not mine unfortunately. Nothing from The Shining, nothing from House. Basically all these situations come from The Shining, characters from House, with some of my own dialogue.

A/N: R&R, please. Thanks to the…two of you who did! I would've review replied, except email alert is down, right? OK. Umm, Chase will be thinking to himself in this chapter, that's the whole Chase talking to himself thing…he's supposed to be taking Danny's place in this story, k? I thought that would be good because in the movie, Jack hurts Danny, in House, House punched Chase. Cameron will be Wendy I suppose…and House of course is Jack. Everyone else I suppose is just along for the ride. :) On to Chapter Two. :)

**Househousehouse**

"Oh, man, you're coming?" House groaned. He definitely hadn't anticipated that. The ducklings and Wilson paced around.

"Oh, yeah, buddy. I was kind of jealous of that kind of job when you said you got it, anyways. I've been looking for a few months alone too." Cuddy said.

"When do we leave?!" Cameron asked excitedly. She was practically jumping around.

"A month, end of October." House muttered.

**Househousehouse**

It was October 30th. House and the team had just spent the last week curing their last patient. They'd be available by CB radio up in the mountains if it was an absolute emergency. Otherwise, they'd leave tonight for Denver and they wouldn't be coming back to Princeton until May 1st. They'd hired a temporary Dean of Medicine until Cuddy came back, and a temporary Head of Diagnostics and Head of Oncology, too.

They were flying, and they'd be staying a couple of nights at a hotel while they waited for all their stuff to be shipped to the Overlook. It was a lot of stuff. Cameron and Cuddy were typical girls and had packed basically everything they owned into about 40 suitcases. The guys had managed to condense everything into only a few suitcases.

Househousehouse

Chase

_I was brushing my hair and packing for The Overlook when it happened. Tony came. Tony was the boy who talked to me. He told me what was going to happen sometimes. "Don't go to the Overlook Hotel, Robert." He said. _

"_But, why?" I asked. _

"_It's just bad." He said. Then he proceeded to show me some angry pictures. Bad things. Pictures of dead little girls, hacked to pieces in a hallway. An elevator of blood. He showed me a picture of myself looking scared. _

_I shook myself awake and told myself that Tony wasn't always right. Sometimes Tony was wrong…_

**househousehouse **

**On the plane…**

"Could I have a glass of Merlot, please?" House asked the flight attendant, tucking the wine menu back into the compartment it had come out of. The stewardess nodded briskly and walked away. He had ordered glass after glass of wine, taken a sip out of each one and handed it back. He was getting on her last nerve.

"Better drink up, House." Cuddy said. "I read they take all the alcohol off of the premises when they leave for the winter."

"Yeah, yeah, ok Mommy. I'll be a good boy." He gave her a puppy dog look.

"And stop badgering that stewardess. She's going to knock you one."

House nodded again and this time drank the whole glass of Merlot. "Thank you," he muttered to the stewardess.

"Are you sure that Mr. Ullman is ok with all of us coming, House?" Wilson asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure, Mommy number 2. I've taken care of it."

Cameron was sitting behind Cuddy, and Chase and Foreman were sitting behind House and Wilson. They were talking excitedly about all of the things they would be able to do in a big empty hotel all winter. At least Foreman and Cameron were. Chase was leaning back into his seat, thinking about what Tony had showed him. What if it came true?

**Househousehouse**

Three hours later, the plane landed and, grabbing their overnight bags off of the luggage pickup, all six of them went to check into the airport hotel.

The next day they made their way to The Overlook. It was intensely busy, everybody getting ready to leave for the winter.

House led all of them into the lobby, and Cameron and Cuddy gasped and ooh'ed and aah'ed over the vastness of it all.

Chase stuck close to Wilson. "Get away from me!" Wilson said, shoving Chase away.

"Mr. Ullman!" House said, striding up to Ullman. "Meet my little PPTH family!"

"Who are all these people, Gregory?" Ullman asked.

"They're staying with me this winter. I told you all that on the phone, didn't I?" House asked innocently.

"No. I'm sorry, you failed to mention that." Ullman said dryly, and obviously agitated.

"HOUSE!" Wilson glared. "I'm sorry Mr. Ullman. He TOLD me that he'd phoned you and told you we were all coming. He SAID you didn't care…Anyways, I'm James Wilson. This is Lisa Cuddy, Allison Cameron, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase." He introduced everyone, and everyone smiled and shook Mr. Ullman's hand. "Is it ok if we stay here with Mr. House?" He asked, glaring at House.

"Well, it's not like it's too small or there's not enough food. Yes, I suppose it's fine." Ullman said. "I just wish Gregory had told me. I suppose it's time for the grand tour. Gregory, follow me. Why don't you come too, James? And, umm, Allison and Lisa? Dick Hallorann, our head chef, will be here soon to show you the kitchens. If you wouldn't mind waiting here. And I suppose you two, Eric and Robert…you can explore. There's an air hockey and dart board in the games room."

Ullman, House, and Wilson left. Chase got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was going to happen this winter??

**Househousehouse**

A/N: R&R:) Let me know the pairings you might like to see!


End file.
